In integrated circuit (IC) technologies, a chip stress relief pattern may be designed and fabricated on a chip to prevent cracking of the chip induced by stress from integrated circuit back-end processing such as die-sawing, packing, and plastic modeling. Typically, the chip stress relief pattern is formed in the corner of the chip where localized stress may be the greatest. Additionally, registration features such as laser fuse marks and other marks may also be formed on the chip used for alignment and monitor by a tool such as a laser-fuse tester during the chip probing stage. These two features are typically designed separately and laid out in separate locations on the chip. Therefore, the surface area of the chip available for circuit layout is reduced and limited by the chip stress relief and registration features.